teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
The mystic of the Titans as she appears in fan-fics. Raven's Early life and other Beings Raven was created to be a portal for her demon father Trigon to enter into the world. When Raven was born the monks of Azarath looked into her eyes and read her future. They saw Raven destroying Azarath along with her Demonic father Trigon. The monks and Raven's mother desided for Azarath's sake, to send Raven away from Azarath. Raven has various beings of herself living inside of her. The Three best known are White Raven who seems to be a combinement of all Raven's and is aswell the strongest of all Red Raven is her Demonic Evil side Blue Raven is just her regular form Gray Raven is Sad and timid Pink Raven is outgoing and funny Orange Raven is Rude Yellow Raven is knowledgeable Purple Raven is Love Brown Raven is a Sloth Dark Green Raven is a Fighter Powers Raven's mystical powers allows her to fly and telekinetically attack her enemies in the form of black energy. She can also manipulate objects the same way. In Dennis Fielder's stories, Raven can use transmutation, like when she turned a Kryptonite bullet in Superboy's chest into led.Raven can also teleport. Raven's Personality Raven is known to be (only to people who aren't the Titans or her mother) unfriendly, kill joy, and very different from all the other Titans. Every time they're having fun and watching movies or playing video games, Raven does not include herself. She either goes in her room to meditate or read, or goes to sit in the Livingroom and read or meditate. She is irritable when it comes to someone disturbing her in her spare time. After the sealing of Trigon, she seemed a little more upbeat. Weaknesses Raven's main weakness is that, due to her powers being fueled by emotion, the more she feels, the more energy she releases whether she wants to or not. History Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Raven joined in the fight with Metallo. When Metallo used his Kryptonite heart to weaken Superboy, Raven went with Robin's plan and cut off the radiation with her magic, which allowed Superboy to punch Metallo into the sea. Raven later relaxed with the others. Return of Slade Raven was reading Wicked when she learned about Slade attacking the Federal Reserve. She then went with Superboy and Starfire to disable bombs Slade had planted all over the street, and Raven disabled a bomb on a newspaper stand. She then followed Superboy into the sewers with Starfire. At the last bomb, Raven contained Starfire's sneezes as the bomb was powered by chromium. After Superboy disabled the bomb, she learned that the Slade that they were fighting was just a drone. She later learned from Superboy that the bomb's design was Kryptonian. Clash for Control When Superboy and Robin began an argument about whose mentor was the better hero, Raven used her energy to pull them apart. When Clayface attacked a prison, Raven went with Superboy's team to surround him. After Superboy and Robin agreed to work together, Raven held Clayface still with her abilities while Beast Boy smashed him to incapacitate him while he was taken to Arkham. Terra's Back Raven later explained Beast Boy's current on-off depression to Superboy. When Terra was kidnapped by Slade's drones, she followed them to Slade and was trapped in an energy shield as Terra was trapped in a device to drain away her powers. She was then saved by Terra after she regained her memories and used her powers to free them. X-Ray She ended up the accidental victim of Superboy's x-ray vision when he accidentally saw her through a wall while she was changing. When it was proven that Blackfire didn't rob a bank, Raven questioned who did until she confronted the person who did, a shape-shifter named Tina, and Tina then gave up. Duela Raven was one of the only Titans who didn't wake up in a slump as she went to bed at a reasonable hour. She later went to a bank robbery done by a pseudo-robber named Duela. When Superboy was shot by a Kryptonite bullet, Raven used her powers to get the bullet out of Superboy and transmuting it into led. She then let Duela go in favor of saving the people inside a collapsing building. Another's Eyes Raven was meditating when Superboy talked to his grandmother over the phone, and Raven had to look at him to get him to stop. She then looked at a puppet version of herself and stated that someone had to have a lot of free time to make the puppets. She was awoken with Superboy, and the two ran into Ra's Al Ghul, who had sealed everyone else's souls in their respective puppets. When they were captured by Cyborg, Raven used her abilities to knock the controller of of Talia's hand, and their souls returned to their bodies, but after escaping to the sewer, they realized that they had accidentally switched bodies. Raven then tried to get Superboy to calm down by having him tell her where he came from, and as a way to understand him enough to work together with him. Once that was done, Ra's appeared, and Raven used Superboy's strength to knock out Starfire. Her soul was then returned to her body once Superboy destroyed the controller. She was then asked by Superboy to tell him where she came from, so she began to tell him. Speed Demons 2.0 Raven later watched Superboy and Kid Flash take off for their race and called them show offs when they blew everyone away when they began to run. She then came to assist Superboy and Kid Flash when they prepared to fight Captain Cold. After Superboy and Kid Flash escaped the blocks of ice Cold trapped them in, Raven destroyed his gun with her abilities. Kryptonian Brawl Raven arrives in Edge City to fight Jax-Ur and Mala. After saving Superboy, she asks him if he has any plans. She's then told by Superboy to try and hold them for two hours, after an hour and fifty-eight minutes, Superboy imprisons Jax-Ur and Mala in the Phantom Zone. After returning to the Tower and collapsing on the couch. Raven grabs a book as she waits for him to wake up. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back While patrolling the city with Superboy, Raven saw a funny little man walking around and tried to save him from an oncoming car when the man disappeared and the car turned into bubbles. Raven then met the man, Mxyzptlk, and she ended up getting licked when Mxy temporarily turns himself into a dog. She then tricks him away by asking what his name backwards is, which is Kltpzyxm. Three months later, she asked how Mxy was doing after Superboy said hello to him as Mr. Kltpzyxm, which tricked him away. Three months later, she learned from Superboy that she had missed him. A further three months later, she waited for Mxy until she saw him turn the Titans into Toddlers. After learning that the only way to get rid of Mxy for good would be to have him reveal his name backwards twice in a row, she went along with Superboy's plan and pretended to give up and prepared to get stuff for the kids before they were chased by Mxy. This led to Mxy ending up writing Kltpzyxm backwards twice in the sky. Raven then relaxed with Superboy. Protege When Superboy was obsessed about how Zod escaped the Phantom Zone, Raven suggested a black hole. She later learned of Slade and Zod's plan to use a chronotron detonator and followed it to the sewers, where Superboy was separated from the others. When Cyborg asked for silence, Raven used her powers to block Beast Boy's mouth and Starfire's head in case she sneezed. When the machine was proven to be a fake, they were all blasted, and Raven felt that she was okay, but when she tried to contact Superboy to regroup, there was no response. While searching for Superboy, Raven verbally beat herself up for falling for the same trick again. She then saw that Superboy was working for Zod now when he robbed Powers Technologies. When Beast Boy presented the idea that Superboy snapped, Raven slammed him into the wall and shouted that he hadn't. She then started a fight with Blackfire until Robin intervened. Raven then objected to using Kryptonite on Superboy since it could kill him, but Robin replied that they had to do whatever it took. During a fight on top of Wayne Enterprises, Raven held the Kryptonite up to Superboy and dropped the Kryptonite, telling Superboy to finish her off if he really is working for Zod. Superboy then lowered his weapon until Raven suddenly felt a pain similar to when she was subjected to previously planted probes, and it didn't stop until Superboy, apologizing before hand, shot her with a thermal detonator. When she came to, she was the one to point out that Slade's probes must have been improved by Zod. She then used her powers to get the probes out through their mouths. They then managed to go to Slade and Zod's hideout to save Superboy, and she then suppressed Zod's powers to allow Superboy to toss him away before he was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. They then escaped when Slade activated a self destruct system. She then talked to Superboy and apologized for doubting him for a moment, and Superboy promises that he'll always be there to help. Fear Shortly afterwords, Raven ran out of interesting books, and she took up Superboy's offer to look through his room for an interesting book, but she quickly went back once Superboy was trapped in her closet, and she asked if he was okay when she saw he was sweating, but he insisted he was fine. She then went to Jump City University to stop a robbery by the Daughter of Scarecrow. She then ended up trapped in an illusion where she was alone facing her father and begged for him to leave her alone until she remembered that she had already stopped him and managed to defeat the illusion by herself. She then helped Superboy by telling him that it was only an illusion he was in and urging him to face it. She then learned that Daughter of Scarecrow was actually Duela Dent. She then learned later that Duela was sent to Arkham. Mind of a Hero When Superboy was excessively attacking Dr. Light, Raven cocooned him in her energy to stop him. She then figured that something had slipped mentally and used her mirror to take herself, Robin, and Starfire inside Superboy's mind to help him out. They then arrive in an apparition of Cadmus Labs where Raven finds Superboy's inner-child and tried to assure him that they weren't there to hurt him. Raven then explained Superboy's origins after Superboy's inner-child asked her to. Raven then promised that they wouldn't leave Superboy's inner-child alone. At Metropolis, Superboy's courage arrived and told them the way to Superboy's main consciousness. They then arrived at an apparition of Krypton, and Raven figured that it was where Superboy's wisdom, Kon-El, was. She then learned that she had to go a bit farther, and they arrived at a farm where Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, arrived. Conner then explained how the fight with Zod had allowed his anger to grow out of control. When his anger, in the form of Zod, arrived, Raven convinced Conner to use all his strengths and other aspects to regain control of his anger, and Superboy won. When they returned to the real world, and Superboy offered to cook for them, Raven asked if he knew how, and Superboy commented that he did before making sure she and the others liked toast. Superdog While asking when Superboy would come back from relaxing at the park, he arrived with a dog he claimed followed him. When Raven questions how a dog could follow them to an island, he showed that the dog, Krypto, could fly. Raven agreed that he could stay unless he slobbered all over her, which he did, which also resulted in her asking why that always happened. When Raven confronted a bank-robber in a high-tech suit, she ended up with a sticky substance covering her mouth and witnesses Krypto defeat the man. She then admitted that Krypto did a good thing and let him lick her since she figured he'd earned it. Alex Raven later relaxed at the Kent Farm. When a new ally volunteered to monitor a robbery at the lab, Raven agreed to this and prepared to leave. She was then told by Alex about how a robot Lex Luthor was controlling was powered by Kryptonite, and she tried to cut off its power source, but before she could, her mouth was glued shut by a sticky substance. After Robin, Starfire, Blackfire, and Cyborg, with help from Alex, destroyed the robot, Alex joined and when Blackfire began to flirt with Alex, Raven called out for someone to get a hose. In Heat Raven later watched a documentary about antelopes mating with apparently no effect on her. She later sarcastically called Superboy lighting candles with his heat vision very impressive. Once they ran into Exotica, and she put Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy under her powers, Raven held the boys with her energy. After Superboy defeated Exotica, Raven asked what Superboy had been thinking of when his heat vision activated, and she knew he was lying due to the squeak in his voice, like when Krypto recently pooped in the shoes Blackfire was wearing that day. Toddler Titans Later, while chasing after Ra's Al Ghul, Raven was exposed to a chemical that apparently did nothing until the following morning where she turned into a four-year-old. She then walked out and told Alex and Blackfire she was Raven and proved it by lifting Superboy up after he lifted the couch. Later, she played Matador with Beast Boy until they hurt Starfire, and Blackfire told them to stop playing that in the house. She then agreed to take a nap when Blackfire offered to tell them a story. Raven then pointed out that she already heard the first two books Blackfire pointed out. She then assisted Superboy in trying to grab some cookies and asked why they weren't just flying up. After they were caught, Raven said that she'd told Superboy they should've flown. The next day, after hugging Blackfire, she's turned back to normal by Alex's antidote. Night on the Town Raven later agreed to go visit Superboy's adoptive grandparents and Tina in Smallville and asked what the S-Truck, an upgraded version of a truck Alex gave Superboy, was. Teen Tyrants Raven ends up being visited by Etrigan after the the Branding Iron is stolen, and Raven ends up split into a good and evil her. After that, she went to fight the evil her while Kitten had the copied Titans, the Teen Tyrants, cause trouble. She then fights her Tyrant Counterpart and his even with her. She then ends up being one of the only Titans left standing. She then holds Kitten in place while Superboy steals the branding iron from her and gives it to Robin who undoes the spell. She then throws a pillow at Beast Boy when he says that was fun. Moody Raven Raven later makes pancakes for everybody during her time of the month, and when Superboy tastes them, Raven looks at him puppy-eyed. When Blackfire comments that they remind her of home, Raven believes that they're either too overcooked or undercooked. When Robin and Cyborg deny this, Beast Boy counters and says they're horrible. Raven then runs to her room crying. When Beast Boy tries to apologize, Raven refuses to believe Beast Boy's sorry and sends him to the garage with her powers when he points out exactly how bad Raven's pancakes were. When Superboy tries to comfort her, she shouts that no one likes her. Superboy then convinces her that's not true and is let in with Krypto, who licks her a lot. Superboy then convinces Raven to talk with the others. Raven then suggests playing truth and dare where she reveals that she has a crush on someone. Towards the end of the day, when Raven begins to turn back to normal, she thanks Superboy and declines telling him who her crush is. She then looks at her mirror to see her own reflection. Going Home Raven was slightly impressed by Alex's Lexo-Power Suit 5000. She then ended up captured by one of Lex's new Meta-Humans and held in a cell with her hands tied up and her mouth gagged. She was then released and saw that Slade was working with Luthor along with an improved Bizarro. Raven then contained Bizarro in her energy while she had Terra weaken him with Kryptonite, but it didn't work, and she was frozen by Bizarro. Raven was then freed by Superboy and shields him from Bizarro's attacks while he frees the others. When Raven learns that Luthor created Alex the same way he had Superboy created, Raven called Luthor a sick puppy. Raven then questions what they do after they manage to get Bizarro on their side. When Luthor activates a self-destruction system in the building, Raven uses her powers to help Bizarro hold the building up while the others leave. Following that, Raven ended up injured by debris, and Superboy was encouraged to take her and leave by Bizarro. After that, Raven commented that he really died a hero. Raven then attended Bizarro's funeral. Father and Son Raven later opens the door with her abilities when Superman arrives. She then agrees to go on a mission with him and the other Titans. Raven was unsure of having pumpkin pie given the Mother Mae-Eye incident. Raven then flies around to distract a monster until Beast Boy removes a long thorn, which impresses Raven a lot. When the Titans are given a dog by the king from the planet they're on as a thank you, she licks Raven's face with a very long tongue, which disgusts Raven. She then returns home with the others. Titans Go to Gotham Raven then went with the Titans to Gotham and confronted Croc with the others. When Croc made to attack Robin, she used her powers to wrap him in a pipe until he broke free. Ghosts of the Past Raven then empathized with Alfred's troubles with Mel and Krypto. Following that she went to face Ra's Al Ghul and accepted his challenge. Raven then faced a mechanical version of Trigon. She simply dismantles the robot piece by piece before regrouping with the others at Beast Boy's position, who was hypnotized again. Joker Raven later reads up on the Joker. Coincidentally, Raven fought Joker and Harley at Gotham Bank soon afterwords. Raven then attempts to take a Kryptonite bullet out of Superboy before Harley puts red and black tape over her mouth. After Robin saves Superboy, Raven manages to remove the tape and hangs Harley upside down, so that she loses consciousness. After Joker's defeat, Raven recovers and comments that she never even wants to see a picture of the Joker again. She and the others then go to sleep in the Mansion. Poison Ivy's Pollen Raven then guarded the crown jewels at the wax museum and wondered if the villains would have the same advantage of blending in as they had when Poison Ivy arrived. Once Ivy was captured, and Blackfire was turned into a baby, Raven went looking for her. Raven tried looking for Blackfire by reading her mind, but it was too undeveloped to do so easily. Once she was found, they all headed home. Two days later, Raven scoffed at Beast Boy's statment that Blackfire would be back to normal by the day after she was de-aged. While Starfire tried to feed Blackfire that day, Raven ended up forcefully smiling when Starfire gave her some to try and show Blackfire that it was good. Raven then joined in laughing when Blackfire returned to normal, getting stuck in a high chair. Mystery of the Catgirl Six days after Blackfire returned to normal, Raven agreed to stop teasing Blackfire after she shouted at her. After learning from a girl named Catgirl that Two-Face was planning something, Raven voiced that she guessed where the revelation of an apparent daughter of Catwoman was going. After learning about Two-Face, Raven approved of Robin's plan to take Two-Face's coin. At Two-Face's lair, Raven and the other Titans, with Catgirl, defeated most of Two-Face's men and learned that Catgirl was Duela when they cornered Two-Face. Before the two were taken to New Arkham, Duela kissed Superboy on the mouth, and Raven was about ready to kill her. Bats and Titans Raven then went with the other Titans to help Batman, Batgirl, and Mr. Freeze deal with Grant Walker and Bane. After Superboy was frozen by Walker, he froze a stalagmite, which fell and broke Raven's leg. After Mr. Freeze dealt with Walker, Raven was carried out by Robin. At the Batcave, Raven's leg was wrapped up by Alfred and was asked if her mother was British due to a sarcastic remark she'd made. She was then advised by Alfred to take a nap to rest up, which she reluctantly agreed to, and she's taken home once Cyborg makes the T-Sub handicap friendly. Cold Air When Raven returned home and noticed the welcome home feast Alex had made with Kid Flash and Jinx, Raven joked it was hard to believe he was still single with all his skills. Raven was then confined to a couch with Superboy because of her bum leg, though she let Superboy use her cloak to keep warm. When Plasmus attacked, Raven was ready to fight until Starfire and Blackfire said no, under the threat of being put in the giant high chair Mother Mae-Eye used. Once Superboy got over his cold by developing super breath, Raven wished him good luck until Superboy took her with him. Once Superboy froze Plasmus, Raven caused Plasmus to shatter into his human form. Since she left the Tower while she still had a broken leg, she was put in the high chair, stating that it was the most embarrasing moment of her life. Raven then accepted some tea from Superboy with a smile. Dog's Day After her leg healed, Raven was reading when Mel arrived. Raven assured Mel that didn't have to be so gloomy just because she was there. Mel then sat next to Raven, so Raven petted her while she read on. Raven was present when Krypto accidentally destroyed the fridge with heat vision and assured Cyborg that Krypto didn't mean it. She then headed out for a bite to eat. Tamaran Again Raven later went to Tamaran for a visit and laughed when Superboy suggested dancing with her while they were there, justifying that as a good joke. Raven then said that it'd be weird. She then shot down his blind date idea. When Superboy asks her again once they arrive on Tamaran, Raven counters that they're just friends. While walking through the market place, Raven admits indirectly that she wants to. During an arm wrestling match, Raven gives a non-commital remark when Conner asks if she'd go out with him incase of a nuclear holocaust. At home, Raven explains that she won't go out with him as she's worried about their friendship, and they end up wrestling for fun. Mom When the Titans found out Lois Lane was interviewing them the next day, Raven was told to help clean the ceiling. When Blackfire talked about when Raven and Superboy were turned to children, Raven reiterated that they should have flown to get the cookies. When Lois asked Raven what she thought of the economy, Raven approved of the president's money plan. Mad Mod Again Raven along with Starfire, Kole, Terra and Wonder Girl were captured by Mad Mod. Crossover Between Teen Titans and Bakugan The Teen Titans meet the Battle Brawlers and their human Guardian Bakugan in the Bakugan Universe, since the different gates actived to accidentally enter into the other world of the other universe to meet the humans and the Bakugan human forms there. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Kents Category:Waynes Category:Roths Category:Mothers Category:Ultimate Spider-Man: Crossover Characters Category:Tomboys